


Ohana

by dogmatix



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lilo is an angry little human, Stitch is Stitch, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic speculating on what a Lilo & Stitch/Star Wars mashup might look like. (now with extra picture!)</p><p>Lilo, having grown up under Sith tutelage, searches for her sister Nani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semianonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/gifts).



“ _E chu ta_!” The young Sith swore as she glowered at the display.

"Lilo?" Stitch asked, head popping up as he looked up over the back of the pilot’s chair.

"The son of a Hutt sold her."  She stomped the short distance to the cockpit and flung herself dramatically into the co-pilot seat.

"Sold Nani?"

"It’s not like I have another sister we’re tracking to the outer edges of the galaxy," Lilo sniped back.

Stitch dropped one blue ear in apology, though his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance.

Lilo sighed heavily, massaging her temples.  She’d managed to kill her Master, Jumba, about a year ago, that fucking four-eyed Annoo-dat bantha-fucker.

Darth Jumba. What kind of Sith name was that, anyway?

Since Jumba's fortunate and very intentional passing, she and Stitch, one of Jumba’s experiments, had been trying to track down Lilo’s sister.

She still remembered in vivid detail how her older sister Nani had fought and yelled and clawed to get to Lilo while Jumba dragged seven-year-old Lilo onto his ship. She remembered how Nani had been struck down by her owner. And how still she'd lain, on the dusty earth. Even with the distance of ten years and Sith training, the memory ranked as one of her top five worst moments.

"Sorry. I’m just frustrated," Lilo admitted.  Confirming that Nani had survived that day had been one of the best moments of Lilo's life; now if she could just _find_ her.

Looking straight ahead at the starfield, Stitch flicked an ear at her. “Stupidhead.”

A small grin tugged at the corners of Lilo’s mouth.

She had been a very stubborn apprentice, and one lesson she’d learned all by herself was that too much anger blinded you.  You had to control it, direct it, give it a reason.

The best reason she'd found so far was someone to be angry for. Otherwise her anger would burn out of control in the end.  She didn’t have many people like that - her family was rather small - but Nani and Stitch were enough for her.

"Landing soon. Find food?"

They might as well. She was well and truly sick of ration bars. They’d need to track down more specific records on Nani’s sale anyway - the records she’d hacked had just recorded her sale, not who she’d gone to.

"Yeah, why not," Lilo glanced over at Stitch. "Try not to kill anyone this time."

"Accident," Stitch protested.

Darth Ignus just rolled her eyes.

 

  


End file.
